


The Birds and the [Pee]bee

by OSG_Loves_to_Read



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Asari - Freeform, Certainly not the most conventional couple, Domestic Reyes and Sara, Especially when there's more than once romance...., Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hookups, Nomad banter definitely inspired this, Ryder just wants to sleep, The Tempest Crew is nosey, When asari and angara have a little fun..., a little twist, angara, its like the birds and the bees, oh poor Pathfinder, she reads academic papers when she is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSG_Loves_to_Read/pseuds/OSG_Loves_to_Read
Summary: He liked to think he was a good boyfriend.“I hate when you do that.”“What?” Listen? Dearest, it’s part of the job description as your lover. Speaking of, remind me to pick up toilet paper tomorrow.”
Relationships: Background Jaal Ama Darav/Peebee, Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal, Jaal Ama Darav/Peebee, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 7





	The Birds and the [Pee]bee

**Author's Note:**

> Set three years after the end of Mass Effect Andromeda. Written because I am madly in love with Reyes and Sara and because I stumbled upon some interesting Nomad banter that I couldn't resist twisting to my own amusement.

* * *

He notices that she tends to have a lazy eye. He’s not sure when exactly he notices this, but it’s becoming more and more apparent.

Which  _ is not _ a problem, absolutely not. In fact, he thinks it’s adorable in a way, especially when she’s tucked into a pillow and loudly craving sushi. 

“I wondered if she was mocking me,” Keema notes one day. Out of all the Angara Reyes has had the pleasure to meet, she still seems one of the few who can truly read humans in a non-lateral sense. Her favorite so far was when she discovered the music genres of both EDM and metal in the same day, “it wasn’t until I was approving shipping orders from the docks the other day I realized why. The Pathfinder needs glasses.”

She also loses control of her lazy eye, it seems, mostly at night, usually by 2300 hours standard time. 

“I’ve been reading studies about team bonding.”

He hums as he rubs her back. Sara, despite commenting on the numerous things she’s done throughout her day, seems wired and intent on rambling. He’s okay with that. More than okay, it’s been years practically since either of them has had a free moment to even been able to just relax in bed and daydream. They probably both haven’t been able to enjoy this luxury since they were… _ teens?  _ Finishing school and about to launch themselves into the military? For him, he figures it was before that, probably when he decided to work for that florist at 12. Sara gives bits and pieces of her life in the Milky Way but he thinks she was definitely a kid who tried to ‘help’ C-Sec with their cases, constantly looking for ways to help people in any way she can. He smiles. It’s probably a never-ending itch for her. 

And now? He’s just content that he convinced her to come down to Kadara to ‘inspect Ditaeon’, or whatever bullshit she told Tann. Luckily, it seems that life is, slower? No, that’s not it, people are  _ more than excited  _ to create themselves anew here. Stores and trading posts are popping up everywhere and another hospital has just been built in Prodromos. There’s practically a whole shopping district in Kadara now, with outdoor venues and a movie theater that plays cinema classics every night. It’s more like they both are finally properly settled into their positions, like when a CEO is situated in a new company. Sure, the CEO may face numerous problems at first, especially if it’s during a recession or the company is about to go bankrupt. The CEO may even have to intimidate secondary managers and fight to gain respect; however, once the dust settles, whilst there may be everyday problems, it’s nothing compared to what it used to be. Usually, these problems are solved by lunchtime, mid-morning if either of them are lucky.

In the old days, when she appeared to be this amped up, Reyes would subtly (or not so subtle, it depends on how you look at it), swoon her until they had sex. It probably didn’t feel that way at the time, but sometimes Reyes cringes when he thinks of how rushed their attempts at romance used to be. Back then, they didn’t know how long she would be in the area and they would race to make the most of the evening. Now he wonders how much he used to unconsciously push aside the thought that either one of them could be dead the next day. 

Errrr. Negative bedtime thoughts. Not good for sleepytime. 

“Darling?”

“Yes?”

“Are you listening?”

“You were just telling me how you were reading various theses on social exchange theory but then you were already anxious about the thing that you have yet to tell me so you decided to read something familiar like one of the works by Dr. Brené Brown,” he pauses to give a quick glance at the data pad in his right hand. “Mi cielo, I have been informed to tell you that your contacts have been delivered as they were just sent in, along with the rest of the Tempest’s supplies, this morning.” 

He liked to think he was a good boyfriend.

“I hate when you do that.”

“What?” Listen? Dearest, it’s part of the job description as your lover. Speaking of, remind me to pick up toilet paper tomorrow.”

“No, multitask.”

He sighs and reaches up into the upper center of her back.  _ Oof _ , she really is tense there. “You do it too.”

“Not at nighttime!” She scowls and rubs her eyebrow. “Ew, when did I become an old prune as soon as it gets dark?”

He starts tenderizing the hard muscle. Mentally, he makes a note to remind her later when she’s not grumpy to do her prescribed yoga. “We’re all getting older dear. I’m thirty-one and the other day I heard my knees crack.” 

She was silent. Any other fool would think that she was lost in thought while others would be jealous of the close bond she shares with her AI. Honestly, Reyes is just grateful she spends any of her time with him, let alone his bed. And if she occupies a part of it in a mental showdown with SAM, who is he to complain. 

“SAM thinks you should get an appointment. Even if Dr. Nakamoto is busy, there’s plenty of others who are just as qualified. Also, I think Peebee and Jaal are sleeping with each other.” 

Both he and Sara know the in(s) and the outs of their jobs so well by now, that he can probably predict easily what his men will ask for even before the message is downloaded on his office’ terminal. However right now, as Reyes stops reading a report on corn being grown on Havarl that he already skimmed over this morning over his huevos rancheros, all he can think about before checking to see if he is correct is how her left non-dominant eye is floating far out to the side. 

Hmmm, who knew fraternization would be cutting into his beauty sleep?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> "Jaal: Vetra, I catch Peebee looking at me. Frequently.
> 
> Vetra: Peebee likes new shiny things. Uhh… and why not? You’re genuinely interesting.
> 
> #
> 
> Jaal: Vetra, remember when I told you that Peebee was looking at me? Frequently?
> 
> Vetra: Yeah? Is it getting annoying? Want me to say something?
> 
> Jaal: No, no, no. It’s… just that… lately, I find myself… looking back. 
> 
> Vetra: Huh."
> 
> ~ Excerpt from Bioware's 'Mass Effect: Andromeda'
> 
> ********************************************************  
> HOLY COW YOU GUYS thank you so much for reading this!! I haven't written and published anything (fanfic or not) in years. Honestly, I haven't really felt this much creativity until recently; and when I finished ME:A (my first video game ever!) a month ago and discovered there wasn't much Reyes content, I couldn't resist! 
> 
> My plan is to continue this and visit the various reactions to Jaal and Peebee's shenanigans. Thanks again guys!


End file.
